


Junko's Ultimate Servant

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Another short story I quickly wrote. Featuring Junko Enoshima, Ibuki Mioda & Mikan Tsumiki, all from the series: Danganronpa. Junko has placed Ibuki in a position where she is now Junko's Ultimate Servant.





	Junko's Ultimate Servant

It was a special night as Ibuki set up for her Mistress: Junko Enoshima’s date with her girlfriend: Mikan. Mistress Junko had ordered Ibuki to clean the house and be ready for their arrival. She had been cleaning her Mistress’s house all night, forced to wear a slave outfit, with a black spiked collar tightly round her neck and leash hanging loose. Ibuki took this time to remember what had happened to let herself end up like this.

All she could remember was heading to the Future Foundation when a portal suddenly opened up in front of her. A strong woman stepped out with a tall, hourglass figure. She had blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She was in an all black suit, just grinning at Ibuki.  
“A strong-willed woman with a little fire in her soul.” The woman snickered. “I’ll take you back and show you what strong really means.”  
"J-Junko!?" Ibuki gasped. "But I..."  
Before she could even react or finish her sentence, Junko charged at Ibuki. That’s all she could remember from the life she used to have. Everything else up to giving her soul to Mistress Junko was a blur. Ibuki just had visions of torture and humiliation as well as a video that made her eyes swirl and feel so much despair, not like the 1st time she felt despair many years ago.

Nowadays, Ibuki was just a broken wreck of what she once was. It was almost time for Mistress Junko to return. She knelt down in the living room, awaiting her Mistress’s return. She suddenly heard the door open and saw Mistress Junko accompanied by Mikan.  
“See, this is the surprise I've been talking about!” Junko smirked at Mikan as she turned to Ibuki. “Good slave, hope you've been here all day.”  
“Welcome home Mistress. Only after I cleaned as you commanded Mistress.” Ibuki immediately replied.  
"Good." Junko nodded.  
“How was your day Mistress?” Ibuki asked, looking at Mikan, blushing a little. “Hello Miss Mikan.”  
"H-Hey Ibuki." Mikan blushed.  
“My day has been awesome so far and I hope it will get even better.” Junko snickered. “You’ll call her Mistress Mikan, got it?”  
“Um... I-Is that necessary S-Sweetie?” Mikan questioned.  
“Of course!” Junko patted Mikan’s shoulder. “Go with it or maybe I’ll go through the same thing I did with this slave but with you instead.”  
Mikan blushed, gently kissing Junko’s lips.  
“Yes Mistress.” Ibuki obeyed. “Hello Mistress Mikan.”  
“We’re together now slave got it!?” Junko shouted at her as herself and Mikan sat down on the sofa in front of Ibuki’s knelt position.  
“Tell me slave, after kneeling here and cleaning, you have to be thirsty, don't you?” Junko grinned evilly.  
“Yes Mistress. I am very thirsty.” Ibuki replied. “May I get a drink?”  
“... No.” Junko laughed as Mikan giggled too.  
Ibuki looked down thinking.  
‘What have I become...?’ She thought.  
Junko snapped her fingers as Ibuki’s eyes suddenly turned into grey spirals. She collapsed on the floor, drooling as Mikan watched.  
“Oh wow.” Mikan gasped. "Y-You've improved..."  
"Yep." Junko grinned. "The Ultimate Musician is now the Ultimate Servant."  
Mikan giggled.  
“Now it’s just me and you.” Junko grinned, rubbing Mikan's chest.  
Mikan moaned softly as her and Junko kissed passionately with Ibuki experiencing in a world of despair on the floor deep in her mind.


End file.
